<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>necessity by darkofthecrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920809">necessity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkofthecrow/pseuds/darkofthecrow'>darkofthecrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padmé and Anakin are Friends, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi, aka The Spicy Part, for when i write ch2, while Obi-Wan and Padmé are collegues, y'all already know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkofthecrow/pseuds/darkofthecrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shit, Anakin! You have never even met him! You've seen– what? Three pictures of him? A video maybe?”</p>
<p>Padmé was right and Anakin had felt embarrassed. Only for the first week though, because after the fourth dream the only thing that had been able to keep him upright was the thought of being near Kenobi in the foreseeable future.</p>
<p>[or, Anakin is a mess, Padmé goes to his rescue and Obi-Wan is just enjoying the ride]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>necessity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've had this in my docs for months and if i don't publish it i'll never finish it, soo</p>
<p>also the idea of greek professor kenobi was largely inspired by intermundia's classics AU (go read it like right now if you haven't) and then greek grammar and lit being one of my main courses did the rest</p>
<p>i also have no knowledge of american universities so i apologise for any incongruence and stuff i made up</p>
<p>part two will come within next week!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s not that Obi-Wan didn't like it, he did. Good food, nice chitchats. But at the same time, it made him feel so incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely </span>
  </em>
  <span>afterwards. It reminded him he was basically alone. Obviously the yearly dinners his university’s principal organised with all the professors didn't lack company, even though it wasn't really a big university and there were always less than half the people there were supposed to be. Obi-Wan got that, not everybody liked social events. Even the possibility to bring a second didn't make up for the absence of more than half his colleagues, because, just like him, most of them didn't have someone to bring with them. Even if many of them were married, the spouse rarely accepted to join their partner, probably preferring other distractions on a Saturday evening or barely not wanting to somehow interfere with their work life. Because it didn't matter what they told themselves, it was all somehow still work, similarly to politicians’ gatherings, even if they made it look like a pleasant evening between so-called friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Friends. Obi-Wan didn't really have friends. He had acquaintances, some confidants outside his job, but he didn't dare call them friends. There were also faces more familiar than others, like Professor Naberrie from the Political Science Department. She was the one he usually spent most of his free time at work and also these evenings with, since they usually both came alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this time, she didn't. Obi-Wan didn't know if he should approach her anyway, seeing as she was entering the restaurant with her arm hooked in a young man’s elbow. Suddenly, he remembered a conversation they had had some months prior. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, she has children. He must be the father. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A pity, he is really hot. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s doubt was cleared when they were the ones to approach him first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Obi-Wan.” she beamed, still very close to the other man, when they reached arm distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening, Professor.” he answered, leaning in to kiss both her cheeks in greeting. When he was back to his initial position, he noticed the young man’s eyes glued to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he is the jealous type. Should I apologise?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of your antics, please: I already told you to call me Padmé multiple times.” she smiled at Obi-Wan warmly. “Anyway,” she began, starting to separate herself from the other’s grip to let him greet Obi-Wan as well, “this is Anakin Skywalker, my ex and now a dear friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Skywalker.” Obi-Wan extended his hand towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin grinned down at him, eyes sparkling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pleasure is all mine.” he squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand just a moment longer than necessary, Anakin’s fingers lingering near his palm while separating. The sparkle in the younger’s eyes was somehow making them look darker and deeper and Obi-Wan couldn't look away. It felt almost filthy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Anakin’s eyes drop to his parted lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No apologising, then. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we take a seat?” Padmé didn't wait for an answer from either of them, still lost in the first look they took at each other from up close, before heading to the farthest end of the long table set for the almost fifty professors and companions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin took the seat opposite Padmé, so that his right side brushed against the thick purple curtains covering the roof tall windows, and pulled out the chair near his own from under the table, making eye contact with Obi-Wan, who enthusiastically took the hint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you in the Political Science Department as well?” Anakin propped his right elbow on the table, laying his head on his hand and looking at Obi-Wan with a dopey smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, I teach Greek Literature.” Obi-Wan turned his whole body to face him, leaning on the back of his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ancient Greek? Wow, that’s cool.” Anakin’s face lit up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Μῆνιν ἄειδε θεὰ Πηληϊάδεω Ἀχιλῆος </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>οὐλομένην, ἣ μυρί᾽Ἀχαιοῖς ἄλγε᾽ἔθηκε, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>πολλὰς δ᾽ἰφθίμους ψυχὰς Ἄϊδι προΐαψεν </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ἡρώων, αὐτοὺς δὲ ἑλώρια τεῦχε κύνεσσιν </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>οἰωνοῖσί τε πᾶσι, Διὸς δ᾽ἐτελείετο βουλή,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ἐξ οὗ δὴ τὰ πρῶτα διαστήτην ἐρίσαντε </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ἀτρεΐδης τε ἄναξ ἀνδρῶν καὶ δῖος Ἀχιλλεύς.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That right?” he smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gaped. This extremely hot guy knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ancient Greek</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He had just recited the first seven verses of Homer’s Iliad in the original greek and he had done that flawlessly? He might have died right there, but instead Anakin’s pronunciation and passion went directly to his lower stomach. Obi-Wan would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to recite something while moaning on his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was piercing him with his eyes, almost startled by how much he had enjoyed the display of knowledge from Anakin, who was now blushing. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes lightly and frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he blushing? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe he was afraid he had said something wrong, giving a bad impression. Still, from the confidence he had shown, Obi-Wan couldn't fathom how Anakin could even be insecure about it. From him, it had felt like a prayer from a pastor. As much heartfelt as it had been perfected by the years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Obi-Wan finally unlocked himself from the trance the young man’s voice had dragged him into, the only thing he could say was “No no, yeah it’s right, it's perfect. You were amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s smile widened and he had to drop his eyes from Obi-Wan's wonderment. “Glad to hear that.” he chuckled softly while reaching for the bottle of wine a waiter had just deposited in front of him. “You fancy some?” Anakin's eyes darted from Padmé to Obi-Wan. The former refused, the latter gladly accepted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This interaction was followed by a moment of silence. Anakin looked lost, as if he had forgotten something and staring right in front of him would make him remember. His eyes darted towards Padmé, who scoffed and winked. Anakin replied with a mocking grimace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan watched the exchange with interest, his smile hid behind the glass he was drinking from. “How do you know Ancient Greek, Mr Skywalker? You are a postgrad or a professor?” he asked out of curiosity to revive the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin whipped his head towards him, seamingly amused, just to let his gaze linger down to his glass shortly after. “Call me Anakin, please. Also, no, I didn't even go to college, actually. My mom and I would spend evenings during my teen years discussing Plato, Aristotle and our personal favourite Homer, so both literature and philosophy.” he smiled wholeheartedly, sparing Obi-Wan a short glance. “You know, once we argued about the infiniteness of the universe: I was sixteen, I think, near the time I started becoming passionate about astronomy and space. She would argue that it couldn't be infinite because that would mean it was imperfect and it also needed a confined place where to exist. I was completely out of myself, I was shouting at her, but I still couldn't convince her of what science has basically proved.” he shook his head and grabbed his full glass, moving it in a circular motion, his wide smile stuck on his face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>A smile that suits him so well.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I'm sorry, you probably didn't wanna hear any of that shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was completely enamoured with the young man who knew Ancient Greek and loved outer space. He wanted to fuel that. “From a philosophical point of view, she was right. Aristotle’s physics and basically any ancient philosopher’s understanding of perfection would agree with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pythagoras’ wouldn't.” Anakin slowly raised his head, not to look at Obi-Wan, but at the roof. The strong line of his stretched throat, his square jaw and his flawless profile had Obi-Wan completely hypnotised. It was his eyes’ turn to sparkle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The table has filled. They will start taking the orders soon.” Padmé interrupted the quiet moment, flashing a knowing grin in Anakin’s direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could it be a set up? It's not like Padmé doesn't know I’m single and like both men and women. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waiter approached a few minutes later, asking what to bring regarding food and beverages other than wine. Padmé and Obi-Wan ordered their usual vegetarian dish, while Anakin went for a hamburger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in a 4-star restaurant, sweetheart. What in Hell are you ordering a hamburger for?” Padmé’s laugh was able to overcome most of the conversations happening in the seats nearest to theirs. Obi-Wan was snickering as well, eyes fixed to Anakin who looked like he wanted to laugh out loud very much, but felt like he had a reputation to uphold. The principal, Mace, sat in front of Obi-Wan, was looking with amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so I can't order a hamburger, but you two can eat basically plain salad?” Anakin tried to state as seriously as possible, but he succumbed to his repressed amusement as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laughed together for a moment before beginning to recompose themselves. “You never told me how you two met, Padmé.” Obi-Wan picked back up the conversation while Anakin still gasped for air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it was disastrous.” Padmé chuckled, the eyes of a life-long ally darting to Anakin who was smiling again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was. I don't know if I want to live that all over again while you tell the tale.” he sipped from his glass, blushing again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to.” Padmé wiggled in her seat, as if bracing herself, and pointed an accusatory finger towards Anakin. “This handsome guy, at nineteen, decided that the best way to flirt with me was to comment on how </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathsome </span>
  </em>
  <span>sand was. And it happened on a beach.” Anakin was hiding his face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It worked though.” he peeped out from between his fingers for a moment, chuckling from embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were too loving and beautiful to let go.” Padmé’s gaze was longing, but not sad. Amused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin brought his hands down again, a smirk appearing on his lovely face. “Why thank you. I'm touched. Did Sabé pull the same trick or the fact that she looks so much like you triggered your narcissistic side?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé was out of breath from laughing again. “You impossible asshole!” she managed, right before throwing her napkin at him. Anakin reflexively blocked it mid hair and threw it back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s brain had cross wired from the velocity Anakin had grabbed the napkin with, almost predatory. “Wait, you have a girlfriend?” he asked Padmé when he was finally able to speak again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled widely. “I do, she's the sweetest and if she wasn't sick, I’d have brought her instead of Skywalker here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin snorted and hurried to bite back. “Hey, my name says it all. Ανάγκη, necessity. I'm needed and wanted, that's it.” He relaxed back in his chair, drawing a deep breath, before turning slightly towards Obi-Wan. “Also, I’m glad I accepted to come eventually.” He smirked fondly, none of his usual teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s brain cross wired again. “Fortunately I do as well.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Anakin had known this night was coming for the whole month, Sabé wasn't actually sick and Padmé looked like she was watching a telenovelas. When he had seen a picture of Professor Kenobi on Padmé’s phone, he had stopped breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the Hell is he?” he had snatched her friend’s phone from her grip and shoved it in her face. Padmé had just laughed. She did laugh a lot. She had then proceeded to tell Anakin whatever she knew of the professor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, in three weeks I have that dinner where he and I always meet and talk. You could come. Sabé would slap me if I asked her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's how Anakin had started having erotic dreams of Professor Kenobi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweaty, sticky skin; tongue and lips on his inner thighs; moaning and hot breath on his neck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had discussed the matter with Padmé after the third morning he had woken up with an erection and a stain of precome on his boxers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, Anakin! You have never even met him! You've seen– what? Three pictures of him? A video maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé was right and Anakin had felt embarrassed. Only for the first week though, because after the fourth dream the only thing that had been able to keep him upright was the thought of being near Kenobi in the foreseeable future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's how he had found himself sitting near the man, making small talk about the kids and Obi-Wan’s work, eating his incredibly good hamburger and not thinking about how much he just wanted to palm at either his own or Obi-Wan’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when Padmé took out his phone and went outside to answer a call from Sabé, he knew he was fucked. Or at least, he soon would have been, hopefully. Right now he was just hyperventilating and trying to stuff his mouth with as much food he could fit inside. His plan to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopefully </span>
  </em>
  <span>have Obi-Wan take him home definitely had made more sense in his mind the week prior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé came back shortly after, feigning an expression between worry and annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so sorry, but I really need to go. Anakin, grab your things.” She started putting on her coat, while Anakin was panicking, like actually on the bring of an anxiety breakdown. It was the moment of truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I–” He looked at Obi-Wan, hoping that what he had planned to say could be expressed through his almost wet eyes and heavy breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looked at him confused. Then something clicked. “I’ll ride him home.” He blurted out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin took a deep breath. “You would? Really? Obi-Wan you don't have to–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem,” he interrupted, probably scared the younger man would forget he had to breathe in order to live, “if you want to stay and get dessert, I will gladly do that.” Obi-Wan offered him a kind smile, but his eyes didn't convey only kindness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the meantime, Anakin’s heartbeat had slowed down to a normal pace. “Thank you, really.” Padmé was looking at the conversation, fake confusion wrinkling her forehead. She had started digging in her purse for the money to pay her dinner, but Anakin sat up and grabbed her arm. “Padmé please go, it seems urgent. I'll pay for you, love. We’ll talk later.” His smirk was visible only to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes spoke of victory. “Thanks Anakin, see you when you come get the kids.” She smacked a kiss on his cheek, then turned to wave at the other man. “Bye Obi-Wan.” He waved back while she was already running to the exit. Anakin could feel her relief and amusement at the fact that maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Anakin would finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, get laid. With Obi-Wan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They picked at the last bites of their dishes for a while, until there was no food left and the waiters had come to gather everybody’s empty plates. At that point, Obi-Wan resumed the conversation. “How’s Sabé? I’m afraid Padmé hasn't really talked about her a lot and I care, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin, who had been lost in his own head, turned to face him, smiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So we’re talking about special others now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Yeah of course. She’s really nice, caring and they look after each other.” Despite the circumstances, a pang of guilt made him lower his gaze and the next words came out strained. “She's good for her, more than I could ever have been anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan didn't expect such a truthful and sad answer. “Don't say that. You're kind and caring as well.” He smiled softly, leaning forward to try and get Anakin’s eyes back on him. “And it seems you're also a very good dad.” The youngest turned towards him, the sides of his mouth wrinkled upwards, and Obi-Wan laid a hand on his knee. Anakin’s eyes widened in surprise and a string of </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck oh fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> started playing in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new contact seemed to give him new power. “I guess I am.” He snickered. “I had a hell of a childhood, I don't want Luke and Leia to go through something like that. I really don't.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This just proves how good you are.” Obi-Wan’s tone was earnest and Anakin felt that the lighthearted atmosphere of the evening was back, which encouraged him to move a little closer to him so that Obi-Wan’s hand would rest a little higher on his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anybody special in your life? Wife? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Anakin’s teasing attitude was back as well and he wanted to take advantage of the topic Obi-Wan had brought up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed a bit. “Oh I'm not brave enough for a marriage.” He smirked, squeezing a bit the hand on Anakin’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin's smirk followed. “I wish I hadn't been as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in shock. “You are married?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck he misunderstood. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan moved to take his hand away from Anakin, but the latter blocked him quickly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least now I'm sure of his intentions. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was Padmé. I believe it's six years since the last time we were married.” Anakin let go of his wrist and slowly brought his hand up the other's arm, until he rested it on the side of his neck, his thumb brushing Obi-Wan’s beard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes widened again, but not in shock. He raised his hand to brush his knuckles against Anakin’s cheek, then he moved it behind his head to tangle his fingers in Anakin’s curls. In the meantime, they were both scooting slightly closer to each other. “That’s some goddamn luck for me, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin smirked, pleased, his lips almost touching on Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Watch your language, Professor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to call me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan turned his head ever so slightly, the corner of his parted lips close to Anakin’s own. He used his grip on the youngest’s hair to keep him still while he moved again to finally meet his lips. Anakin let out a moan that was all breath while he was beginning to mirror the movements of Obi-Wan’s lips and tongue. The fire in his stomach, alight from the first time he had laid eyes on Obi-Wan, was bursting. Anakin brought his other hand up, trailing his fingers reverently from Obi-Wan’s cheekbone to his collarbone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this appropriate for a place like this?” When they separated, Obi-Wan was breathless, his eyes glassy stuck on Anakin’s parted lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't think so.” Anakin was in an even worse situation, his tight jeans not making it any better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still want dessert?” Obi-Wan joked, noticing the other’s state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck dessert and take me to your house.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish.” Obi-Wan’s voice was barely a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin got up so quickly that the chair’s screech made half the table turn towards him. He offered them an apologetic smile, before grabbing his coat and making his way to the exit, where he would pay for both him and Padmé and </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>live in real life his wet dreams of the last month. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stayed a moment behind, grabbing his stuff more calmly and thanking Mace for his “You’re awesome. Go get him, Kenobi.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact: the discussion about infinity and the universe is inspired by a 2 hour long argument i had with my boyfriend (anakin sided with me)... gay people who like philosophy are the worst kind of gay people istg he's ruining y'all's reputation lmaooo</p>
<p>hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>